


A Little Too Exposed

by crytalstellar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, set in feh universe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: After the fight with Askr's Order of Heroes, Corrin tries to go for a swim.





	A Little Too Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i'm alive and still wander through leorrin hell!
> 
> anyway, that damaged corrin sprite was inspiring so i ended up scribbling something... i hope it's okay cuz well. it's been a long while and i've never been amazing at writing leo. /coughs
> 
> as usual, it's un-beta'd. /shot

“Phew,” Corrin lets out a sigh as she hops off her wyvern. “That was a tough fight, but I’m glad that it’s over!” 

She glances over toward Leo with a care-free grin, “You did a really good job out there, Leo.”

“Th-thanks…” The prince bobs his head before he turns his head away from Corrin. She gives him an inquisitive look. Usually, Leo is more enthusiastic when he receives praise, but right now he seems more… embarrassed.

“You know, I didn’t know that there was magic that could summon tomatoes like that,” Corrin says. “It’s quite impressive. But then again, maybe your love of tomatoes made it easier for you to master.”

“Are you trying to make fun of me?” Leo glares at her. 

“No, of course not!” She manages to hold his gaze for a moment, before he looks away again, his face tinged red. There’s no doubt in her mind; he’s definitely embarrassed. Corrin reaches out and gives him a pat on the shoulder. “Well then, since we’re here on the beach, I think I’m gonna go out for a swim.”

The young woman begins to make her way to the water when suddenly she feels someone grab her by the wrist. Corrin looks back to see Leo, still red as a tomato, gripping her arm. 

“Leo?”

He’s quiet for a moment, then speaks in a slow, even tone, “I… think it would be… unwise for you to take a swim right now?”

“Huh? Why not?”

Leo stares at Corrin again before he lets out an aggravated sigh. He releases her arm to undo his cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders. “Are you not aware of the damage that last battle has done to… to... “

The prince trails off and looks away from Corrin again, looking even redder than he did before. Corrin moves the cloak aside a bit to survey herself. “...oh…”

“Now do you understand?” Leo doesn’t bother to hide his aggravation. 

“I… guess I shouldn’t swim today… not like this...” Corrin says, doing her best to hide her disappointment. Leo watches as she looks out toward the water where Elise and Xander appear to be playing. 

“...we... can come another time.”

Corrin perks up and she gapes at Leo wide eyed. “Really? But I thought you hated the beach!”

“I…” Leo clears his throat. “I… will come since it’s for your sake.”

“Thank you, Leo!”

The sight of Corrin’s smile sets Leo’s heart aflutter and he looks away, embarrassment washing over him again. “But only once, we can’t afford to be making trips to the beach when there are more important things to be doing!”


End file.
